


The Biggest Idiot Ever

by Syntelehetetlen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clumsiness, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Partly based on real life events, Yes I'm a klutz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntelehetetlen/pseuds/Syntelehetetlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the biggest klutz ever. Derek doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Idiot Ever

Stiles curses himself silently as all eyes move to him when the resounding crash of a broken beer bottle disrupts the celebration. Of fucking course, he is the idiot who breaks something the moment the Birthday Boy cuts into the cake. He is a veritable stranger no less, Stiles has only been invited because Scott and him have been visiting a new pack and it would have been rude to leave them at home. 

While one of the cousins rushes to clean up the mess Stiles has made, he resolves himself to hiding in one of the corners until the party ends. Though he can’t exactly leave Scott alone, at least not until his bro gathered his courage to talk to the pretty brunette he has been eyeing the whole night. The pretty brunette who just happens to be standing next to Stiles’ wet dream, the most gorgeous human being (werewolf?) he has ever seen. 

Stiles fights down the urge to bang his head against the nearest wall as he sees the pair walk towards them. ‘Great, Stilinski, just freaking great. Way to make a first impression on Mr. I Will Scowl Myself Into Your Pants.’ Stiles murmurs to himself. The brunette greets Scott with a dimpling smile and introduces herself, and Scott lights up like a freaking Christmas tree. Stiles can almost see the hearts in Scott’s eyes as he moves to talk to Allison, leaving Stiles with Scowly But Gorgeous. 

‘So what have you guys been doing?’ asks Walking Wet Dream to break the awkward silence that settled over them when Scott and Allison moved a few paces away completely focused on each other. 

‘Mostly destroying things’ answers Stiles mentally admonishing himself for being the world’s biggest dork.

‘Like what?’ asks Instant Boner Guaranteed lips twitching like he was trying not to laugh outright. (Though laughing Tall, Dark and Broody might just be the end of Stiles.)

‘You know…beer bottles, lives… The usual. ’says Stiles self-deprecatingly. He really must get used to making himself look like an idiot any day now.

‘Whose life?’ asks Hotter Than the Sun now outright smiling and Stiles tries to not drool all over himself. The guy really is unfairly gorgeous. 

‘Well, mostly my own.’ answers Stiles as he trips over practically nothing and ends up sprawled over What Color Eyes Are Those Even who is outright laughing at him now. Yep, this is it, Stiles is ruined. How in the world could anyone come close to Tall, Dark and Gorgeous with Sunshine Smile, Bunny Teeth and the Most Amazing Eyes Ever?

‘Or you could just call me Derek, though not that I mind’ says the guy, eyes crinkling as Stiles realizes in horror that he said that out loud. Fuck, he really is the biggest idiot ever.


End file.
